


We’ve earned it

by ILoveFANFic



Series: Older [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bc Cas is so good y’all, Because they are dicks in canon, Caring Dean Winchester, Castiel has a praise kink, Castiel is pretty lucky too, Castiel is very much onboard with everything, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel (Supernatural), College | University Student Dean Winchester, Come Swallowing, D/s undertones, Dean is a lowkey genius in reading people, Dirty Talk, Dominant Dean, Except our Cas ofc, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings are creeping up on my porn, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Castiel (Supernatural), Gentle Dean Winchester, Inappropriate references to heaven and angels, Kissing, Kneeling, Lucky Dean Winchester, M/M, Not really though, Older Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, The bad kind of dicks too, We all know Dean Winchester is a genius, Younger Dean Winchester, blowjob, handjob, or in reading Cas at the very least, sorry I guess?, which is fortunate because Dean loves praising Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveFANFic/pseuds/ILoveFANFic
Summary: Thirteen days are way too long when you can’t be with your perfect boy because you are too busy working your ass off in college. So Dean decides it’s high time he took one evening off and pays a visit to a certain blue-eyed beauty.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Older [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560445
Comments: 14
Kudos: 172





	We’ve earned it

**Author's Note:**

> This could probably be read as a stand alone, but it will make more sense if you read Part 1 first. 
> 
> I’m loving writing this verse from Dean’s POV. I realized most of what I wrote and am writing is from Cas’s POV, I clearly identify and sympathize with him more, but that made me start feeling kinda guilty because Dean is a good bean too, even though the writers are making him do and say awful things to Cas in canon at the moment lol
> 
> So here’s some more Dean reflecting on his luck, and Cas’s utter perfection, while getting head 😬
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Cas is beautiful, super nice with everyone, hot as fuck  _and_ makes the best coffee in the world,’ thought Dean while drinking his fourth cup of the day. Or was it the fifth? He honestly stopped counting them thirteen days ago. 

Thirteen days. That’s how long it’d been since he and Cas had sex. Some of the best sex of Dean’s life. Which made Dean absolutely obsessed with the blue-eyed beauty. He basically thought about him whenever he wasn’t drowning in his college work. 

He had seen him every day since that night, whenever Dean visited the coffee shop for his liquid or sugary energy boost. The day after their first time, Cas became adorably flustered when Dean approached the counter to place his order. It was clear he had no idea what to do. Truth be told, they hadn’t agreed on anything more specific than ‘I’ll come pay you another visit soon, OK Cas?’, ‘Yes Dean’, while pecking each other’s lips as Dean was leaving after he had taken care of cleaning Cas up, helping him get dressed and making sure he had something to drink. So when Cas started stuttering while also babbling uncontrollably, before accidentally knocking stuff down and then spilling his coffee, Dean had no other choice but to conclude that Cas was probably wondering whether Dean meant to take him there and then, for everyone to see. And Dean, being the little shit he was, did nothing to help him out. On the contrary, he put as much heat in his gaze as he could master and enjoyed Cas’s descent into the land of awkwardness. He definitely loved to see him squirm. 

But he honestly had every intention to separate Dean the costumer, who, quite simply, couldn’t survive without Cas’s coffee, from Dean the man who got to fuck the most tempting ass on Earth. Which was the reason why he put his foot down and left the money on the counter when Cas tried to suggest his coffee was on the house that first day and was planning on never initiating anything during business hours. 

After that first awkward (read: adorable) meeting, Cas got better and better at acting normal around Dean when he approached him as a customer. As the days passed, most of his coffee went back inside the cup rather than ending up on the counter or the floor, and Cas’s replies went back to being constituted by whole sentences. Some of them were even grammatically correct and had actual, semantic meaning. 

Not that Cas didn’t get enough time to regain his composure. More and more days were passing without them having a chance to have a moment alone, and Dean was growing more and more frustrated. 

Cas, for his part, was being so good. He wasn’t pressuring Dean in any way, and wasn’t demanding anything. He always perked up instantly when he saw Dean walk through the door and was always ready to welcome him with a little, half embarrassed and half pleased smile, and a cup of coffee. 

Dean liked to think that had something to do with the fact that he never failed to mention how much school was kicking his ass these days when ordering the juice of the gods. With midterms coming up, he was working round the clock and simply didn’t have the time or energy to do anything else. Even though they hadn’t made any solid plans or felt the need to label this thing between them, Dean felt important to let Cas know. He wanted the older man to be aware that Dean was very much interested in following through with his plans for him. They were by no means forgotten. Just put on hold until college gave him a break. 

Finally, on the evening of the thirteenth day, Dean was able to go back to Cas’s coffee shop not as a costumer. He spent a few minutes on the opposite sidewalk scanning the café through its big windows and waiting for the last costumers to leave and walked through the door exactly one minute before closing time. The action made the door bell ring, which in turn caused Cas to start saying “I’m sorry we’re clo-” only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw who had entered the cafè. Dean smirked smugly and, without saying a word or breaking eye contact with Cas, turned the Open sign around before locking the door. He then proceeded to close the blinds on both windows and started for the office, leaving Cas to decide if he wanted to follow or not. 

Once in there he went straight for the armless armchair Cas had at his desk. Dean wasn’t that certain it was super comfortable to work, but he had been thinking that it would be perfect for fucking ever since he first saw it. He meant to put that to the test today. He had a sequence of thorough tests to carry out, after all. This was gonna be the first. 

He sat down and spread his legs a bit just as Cas appeared in the doorway, almost hesitant on his own threshold.

“Come here Cas,” Dean told him while extending his hand. 

Cas shuffled into the office and went straight to join Dean, without ever taking his eyes off of his extended hand. He took it and Dean used the momentum to make him straddle his lap, which Cas did on wobbling legs, so he didn’t have any other choice but to brace his hands on Dean’s shoulders to regain his balance, leaving Dean free to place his own hands on those fantastic hips. He wondered if they bruised after last time. Dean doubted it, he hadn’t been that rough. That would be remedied soon enough.

They just stayed like that for some time, looking their fills, as if they hadn’t seen each other in weeks. Which they hadn’t, not like this. 

“Wanna know what the first thing I noticed about you was?”

Cas just nodded in reply.

“Your eyes. They are fucking unreal. So blue, so honest.”

Cas dropped his gaze for a second and smiled a little smile before replying, “Thank you, Dean.”

“And wanna know what the second thing was?”

Another small smile. “Yes.”

“Those lips of yours. Has someone ever told you you have absolutely gorgeous lips?”

Again, Cas dropped his gaze and nodded. No smile this time though and he had definitely tensed.

Clearly Dean needed to tread lightly here. He seemed to have touched a nerve. 

“And I bet some of those people also told you they were perfect for sucking cock, didn’t they?”

Again, a nod without a smile and without ever lifting his gaze. 

Dean could be dealing with one of two things here. Either Cas was embarrassed, or he was ashamed. The first was OK. It was actually one of the things Dean found most fascinating about this man. How easily flustered he got even though he was absolutely gorgeous and should have been the epitome of self confidence. 

The second though. The second wasn’t. If Cas’s reaction just now depended on someone using the exceedingly uncreative ‘with those lips you had no choice but to become a cock sucker’ against him in the past as a homophobic slur, that was very much  _not_ OK. First off, that could only be considered an insult by someone who had no idea how good it was, and how powerful it could make you feel, to reduce a big, strong man to a whimpering, begging mess because you have the most sensitive part of his body in your mouth, where your teeth are, and he  _let_ _s_ you and  _thanks_ you for it. Secondly, there was no shame in being a giving lover and finding pleasure in giving others pleasure. 

Dean couldn’t let this man be ashamed of himself, and of the pleasure they were taking from each other.

So he put a finger under Cas’s chin to lift it while also ducking his head to catch his gaze. 

“And tell me, beautiful, is that something you like to do? Sucking cock?”

Cas kept his eyes lowered and barely whispered “Yes.”

“That’s another thing we have in common then. I love sucking cock too. Few things I like better, if I have to be honest.”

Cas lifted his gaze then and shyly asked “Yeah?”

“Oh  _yeah_.”

Cas smiled a barely there, but very clearly relieved, smile. 

So it had been shame after all. And he was probably expecting the worst from Dean too. But that was never gonna happen. It was undeniable that Dean would use that mouth, and the rest of the stunning body it was attached to, in every imaginable way. But he would never, ever fail to make Cas understand that he considered it to be the greatest of gifts and that he would never, ever take it for granted. Or belittle him for the pleasure he could give Dean. Dean knew there were people who needed that. People who needed to feel humiliated and humiliate in a safe and consensual environment. And that was perfectly OK. Dean was very much a fuck and let fuck kinda guy. And he believed everyone had a right to look for and find what they wanted and needed in life. But that was not right  _for them_. Dean didn’t much like using degrading language of any kind and Cas basked in praise, not in its opposite. 

Clearly Dean needed to add a new order of business to his agenda. Wipe out Cas’s bad memories and help him make some new, happy ones. Might as well start with the issue at hand. Well, at mouth, he supposed. 

“So here is what I want right now.”

He took a deliberate pause then and kept looking Cas straight in the eye.

“I wanna kiss those stunning lips for some time, because I cannot wait any longer. It’s been so hard not kissing you every time I saw you these past two weeks. Those lips are made for kissing. A  _lot_ of kissing.”

Cas’s smile was growing more and more pleased and his body was relaxing incrementally.

“Then I want you to get on your knees and take me in your mouth. So you won’t be able to ever sit on this armchair without thinking about being on your knees for me. You can use one of your hands on me, but you will use the other to jack yourself off. When I am about to come I will let you know and it will be up to you to choose if you want to swallow my come or if you want me to come on your face. If you haven’t come by the time I am done, I will finish you off.”

Again, a few moments of silence without any of them breaking eye contact. 

“Is that something you might be interested in doing?”

Cas’s pupils had progressively dilated and he just nodded. A slow, secure nod this time, given without ever taking his eyes away from Dean’s. 

So Dean kissed him. He kissed him like he meant it, cupping his face with both hands, surging up to capture those lips and to finally taste his boy. As soon as their tongues started sliding against each other and Cas immediately submitted to Dean’s onslaught and let him dominate the kiss, it occurred to Dean that this was their first time making out. They had only exchanged some chaste, closed mouthed pecks after their first time while they were making themselves presentable again. How Dean could have failed to take the opportunity to make out with this beautiful creature before now was beyond him. Luckily they finally had a chance to make up for it. 

And make up they did. Dean kept kissing him, and kissing him, and kissing him. Just like thirteen days ago, time seemed to lose any meaning when he was with Cas. He realized a considerable amount must have passed when he felt his lips get almost numb. They were both breathless too, but he couldn’t seem to stop. Kissing Cas was so good Dean was almost surprised he wasn’t hearing a choir of angels singing.

He was holding him close to himself, one hand on Cas’s back and the other on that perky ass. 

Dean paused for a moment, because he needed to vocalize how incredible it all was for him.

“Can you feel it Cas? How hard you make me?”

Cas groaned in reply, nodded and rubbed his own hardness against Dean’s, seemingly already lost in his own pleasure.

“That’s right, beautiful. All because of you, because of how absolutely perfect you are.”

Cas attacked his mouth this time and Dean was content to let him and relinquish control, for a bit. When Cas’s mouth started leaving open mouthed kisses on his chin and neck Dean could not longer help himself and started spilling the beans like a ripped plastic bag.

“You know, I can’t stop thinking about our first time together Cas.” Cas groaned again, his kisses becoming more urgent and his hands more roaming. 

“I swear those images are branded in my brain with  _fire_. Did you think about it too?”

“Yes, God, yes.”

“Oh yeah? Did you jerk off to our first time Cas?”, asked Dean as he yanked Cas’s hair back to make room to kiss his neck. 

“Yes, yes! I also-“ Cas said before cutting himself off.

What was his beautiful boy too shy to confess?

“Also what, Cas?”

“I-, uhm, I also... fingered myself thinking about you.”

So. Damn. Perfect. 

“Aww, baby, you were feeling empty, weren’t you?”

Cas nodded vehemently while clearly enjoying Dean’s attack on his neck, if the way his hands cradled Dean’s head against it and the way he was shamelessly rutting against Dean were any indication. Cas apparently went wild when his neck was given the proper attention. Noted. 

“What were you thinking about, beautiful? Tell me.”

“Your cock in me, how good it feels. Your hands on my hips. The things you say.”

“God Cas, I did too. I jerked off thinking about you every day since our first time.”

Dean cupped Cas’s face again then. 

“It hasn’t been two weeks, it’s thirteen days, I counted them. Because it was killing me that I was too busy with school for this. I did everything I could to finish one of my essays before the deadline so I could take the evening off and run to you.”

Cas pinned him with a gaze so heated it could have scared molten lava off and then slid to the floor with a grace such a big man shouldn’t have. 

“Look at you. You’re such a good, good boy for me,” Dean had no other choice but to say while Cas was laser focused on getting his jeans open and free him without ever taking his eyes off of his bulge. 

Once the button was open and the zip down, he made quick, impatient work of curling his fingers into the waistband and pull the jeans down to Dean’s ankles, giving himself all the room to work he wanted. Cas then rose on his knees and started touching Dean’s cock lightly, almost reverently, with both hands, without ever making eye contact with Dean. He bent forward after a few moments and put his mouth on it, licking around the head for some time and sucking on it lightly before sliding deeper. He then started bobbing his head slowly, with his eyes closed, and both of his hands left Dean for a few moments to open his own slacks before his left hand returned to Dean’s cock.

“God, Cas, your mouth is heaven. I can’t believe I get to have you like this. I’m so fucking lucky.”

That was clearly the right think to say to have Cas’s heated gaze back on himself. The older man pulled off then and rose on his knees again, the rhythm of his hands never faltering. Whatever he saw on Dean's face must have been confirmation enough that Dean had been absolutely truthful, because he smiled smugly and dived back to sucking Dean's cock like it was his personal mission.

_Good_. Dean wanted him to enjoy himself. And to be  _proud_ of how amazingly he was making him feel.

Dean tilted his head back and rested it against the armchair, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of Cas's skillful mouth.

Less than a minute later he felt Cas’s hand leave his cock and skirt toward his hip. When Cas’s fingers grabbed it, Dean opened his eyes and looked down. He was met with the most intense look he had seen in his boy's baby blues so far.

Cas wanted him to fuck his mouth.

Dean Winchester was very, very, very lucky.

Since the moment Cas first took him in his mouth, Dean had made sure to keep his hands to himself. He didn't want to come on too strong, given Cas’s initial reaction. But now he moved them to his head as he started thrusting up into Cas’s mouth. He was making sure not to be too rough this time - they’d have other chances for Cas to choke on his cock in the near future - but Dean  _needed_ to feel his cock slide in and out of that talented mouth while watching the picture perfect image of bliss and trust that Cas was: eyes closed, jaw relaxed, left hand caressing Dean's hip and right hand keeping a slow, steady pace on his own dick.

Dean didn’t think he’d ever seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

He kept the movement of his hips controlled and abandoned himself to sensations. The wet heat of his beauty’s mouth, the softness of the tousled hair he was running his fingers through, that was silkier than pure Chinese silk itself. 

Could this man get any more perfect? 

That’s when Cas _moaned_ around his cock. He obviously loved feeling his hair being tugged and played with, and was very vocal about it, which sent sparks of pleasure ricocheting through Dean’s entire body. 

So apparently the answer to that question was  _Yes_. Yes, he could. Cas just kept getting perfect and perfect.

“I’m close, Cas.”

Cas didn’t pull away - perfect, perfect,  _and_ perfect. 

If anything his eyes locked on Dean and nailed him down with a piercing, ‘go ahead’ look, which sent Dean tumbling towards an epic orgasm faster than anything else could have. 

Castiel Novak, owner of The Heavenly Coffee and good boy extraordinaire, was gonna be the death of Dean Winchester. What a delicious way to go. 

Cas swallowed everything he could and didn’t seem to care that some had escaped from his mouth and was running down his chin. He kept Dean’s cock in his mouth until he was sure he was completely spent and then started licking him clean while increasing the pace of his hand on his own dick. 

That’s when Dean’s brain got back to functioning and he remembered he had a promise to keep. 

“Come here,” he told Cas while putting both hands underneath his arms to haul him back up on his lap. He batted Cas’s hand away to start stroking him himself and put his other hand at the back of his neck to drag him down into a messy kiss. They both groaned into it, probably thinking the same thing - that Dean was able to taste himself in Cas’s mouth and that the come still on Cas chin was spreading to Dean’s chin too. It was filthy, it was primal, and it was absolutely perfect. 

Cas had clearly been close too because not even a couple of minutes later his body locked up and he came all over his uniform T-shirt and Dean’s hand, throwing his head back, tightening his grip on Dean’s shoulders and crying out his pleasure. 

He came down from his high slowly. He lifted his head, his chest heaving, his eyes bluer than ever, his lips parted. He smiled at Dean and then pressed their foreheads together.

Just like at the beginning of the evening, they stood like that for some time. Foreheads pressed together, looking into each other’s eyes, kissing and nibbling each other’s lips. 

After a few minutes they both had calmed down enough that the reality of the situation became impossible to ignore, so Dean said “Let’s clean up and then have some hot chocolate. We’ve both earned it.”

Cas’s resulting laugh was a _beautiful_ sound. Dean definitely wanted to hear more of that in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments and kudos are super appreciated, if you feel so inclined :)
> 
> The next part will be up ASAP. My job and editing are not friends 😩


End file.
